Fools In Love
by louiselane
Summary: Everybody had already noticed Lois and Clark's chemistry, except them. Now, the most unexpected person will play cupid to bring them together. Harley Quinn comes to Smallville.
1. Chapter 01: Stuck on You

**Title:** Fools in Love  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** Pg-13  
**Category:** Romance/Humor  
**Spoilers:** None. But it's set on season 7.  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** Everybody had already noticed Lois and Clark's chemistry, except them. Now, the most unexpected person will play cupid to bring them together. Harley Quinn comes to Smallville.  
**Dedication:** To Lisa for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English.

**Chapter 01 - Stuck on You **

Chloe Sullivan arrived at the apartment she was sharing with Lois and threw her keys on the counter before closing the door. It was a very long day and she was tired after spending the whole day working at the Daily Planet.

And the weirdest thing is that she hadn't heard from Lois or Clark all day and that was very odd for them. Especially for Clark that used to drop by at the Planet at least twice a day asking for some help or advice. Chloe was starting to get worried about their absence.

She was about to call them again when she suddenly heard noises coming from the apartment. She blinked concerned before picking up a baseball bat and getting close afraid she might have burglars in the apartment.

"Who is there? I'm armed!" Chloe yelled a little afraid, when suddenly she recognized the voices coming from inside the closet.

"It's your fault, Smallville!"

"I didn't do anything, Lois. It's not my fault!"

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't!"

"You tried to kiss me!"

"It's not my fault if we are locked in a small space here. I slipped okay?" 

"INTO MY MOUTH?"

Chloe opened the door with her eyes a little closed and still holding the bat a little shaken, when the door was completely open, the three of them all screamed at the same time.  
_  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! _

"Oh my God, Chloe! You scared the hell out of us!" Lois pointed out before sighing with relief.

Chloe saw Lois and Clark had been locked in the closet, were half naked with Lois wearing only her panties and bra and Clark wearing only his boxers, and with their hands locked together in handcuffs. Chloe opened her eyes wide half surprised and half amused.

"Lois Clark huh Did I interrupt something?"

"Chloe, how on Earth can you think that?" Lois complained before she dragged Clark with her out of the closet.

"Well, let me see. You are half naked, locked in a small space and with handcuffs. What else was I supposed to think?" Chloe pointed out with a bemused smile. "So" Lois looked at her already annoyed before she and Clark sat together on the couch still with their hands cuffed.

"Why you were half naked, hand-cuffed and locked in the closet?" Chloe asked curious. "I mean, if you weren't"

"No, we weren't !" Lois snapped at her very angry. "This is so humiliating" Lois stood up again and pulled Clark to go with her to her room so she could put a shirt on.

"Hey, Lois! Calm Down!" Clark complained while Lois was pulling him. 

"No, Smallville. You calm down. I'm half naked for God's sakes. At least you don't have anything to be ashamed of. I'm more exposed than you!" Clark was about to open his mouth but Lois cut him. "And don't even think about mentioned we already saw each other naked because I know that."

Chloe followed them to Lois's room still intrigued by their situation.

"You guys, can you fill me in, please? I'm dying here. What the hell did happen?" Chloe asked folding her arms next to her chest as she sat on Lois's bed.

"It's so damn embarrassing" Lois explained after she put a white shirt on. "I don't know how what happened."

"So, tell me, cuz," Chloe pleaded. "I'm very curious" 

Lois sighed annoyed and rolled her eyes. "Okay. Remember the Metropolis museum robbery three days ago?"

"Yes. We are there covering before it got robbed by that clown what's her name? The Joker's girlfriend."

"Harley Quinn," Lois and Clark answered together in very frustrated tones.

"That's it!" Chloe curved her lips into a smile noticing the tension between them. "Wait. She was the one who did this?"

"You have no idea" Lois pointed out frustrated.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 02 : Lois's POV

**Chapter 02 - Lois's POV **

_So everything started that night. We were in the museum covering the new acquisitions remember? So, I was looking around trying to find someone interesting to interview since it was my first week as a Daily Planet reporter. Then you came to introduce your friend Barbara _

Lois was wearing a black dress with a low cut in the back while she was making some notes on her notepad. Clark was wearing a very nice tux, came close to her bringing two glasses of champagne when Chloe arrived with Jimmy and a couple of friends.

"Hey, guys!" she waved at them to get their attention and they turned to look at her before Chloe came closer to them. "I want to introduce you my friend, Barbara Gordon. She is from Gotham City."

"Nice to meet you." Barbara Gordon, a red head with blue eyes smiled at Lois and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Are you Chloe's friend who is visiting Metropolis?" Lois asked intrigued.

"Yes, I am. This is my partner" Barbara pointed out before the man with dark hair beside her cleared his throat. "Right. I mean, boyfriend Richard Grayson."

"How you doing?" Clark asked shaking hands with him as well. "First time in Metropolis?"

"To tell the truth yeah. But we thought it would be a nice change of scene. Besides, the Haly Brothers traveling circus will be in Smallville this week. They are old friends from when my folks were alive. So, I thought I'd check it out while I'm here."

"So Richard..."

"Please, call me Dick."

"Okay."

Lois noticed a mythology book in Barbara's hand and looked at her curious.

"So, you are here on Metropolis for business or pleasure?"

Barbara and Dick exchanged smiles before answering together, "business."

"Geez, Babs. Why didn't you leave the book on the hotel?" Dick pointed out sarcastically. "These events can be boring, but can you try to get acquainted for a while before bringing the bookworm with you?"

"Very funny, Grayson. You are so hilarious. But I'm actually catching up with my reading for a philosophy paper I'll have to present next week when we are back in Gotham," Barbara explained shaking her head with a smile. "And you know what."

"What's it about?" Lois asked and Barbara passed the book to her.

"Cassandra. It's very interesting. The Oracle Cassandra wore a mask to hide her shame. She knows the future held to her but nobody believed . And when disaster struck just like she foretold, they blamed her. But they still didn't need her warnings."

"Sounds Interesting," Clark remarked with a friendly smile.

"And it is. Greek mythology is one of my passions," Barbara pointed out with a dorky smile.

"Besides computers," Dick teased with a smile making Barbara rolled her eyes.

"You're so funny tonight, Grayson!"

"But you still love me, right?"

"Yeah, you dork!" Barbara smiled before exchanging a kiss with him "So, Chloe told me you are working at the Daily Planet right?"

"Right. It's been only a week but I'm loving it. It's a whole change of scene from The Inquisitor but I can see I'm in the right place. So, this assignment is actually my first as a Daily Planet reporter," she explained with smile. "Though tonight seems a little slow. God, I would kill for some action!"

Suddenly all the lights went off and the guests seemed a little worried and whispered among themselves briefly before the lights came back on.

"Be careful what you wish for, hun!" a woman, dressed in a harlequin outfit carrying a gun, surrounded by five goons, said with a mischievous smile. "You might actually have it granted"

Clark looked around to notice the place was full of reporters and he couldn't do anything to help without calling attention to his powers. He sighed frustrated for not being able to help like he usually could. For the first time he wished Ollie or the other guys in the League were around.

"Excuse us!" Barbara and Dick said in unison before they left the museum in a rush.

"Well Since I'm new in town. I think it's only fair to introduce myself. I'm Harley Quinn. You might know me as the beloved girlfriend of the magnificent, supreme, genius The Joker. But we are on a break right now, so I decided to travel for a while," she explained looking around pointing her gun at the guests. Chloe, Lois, Clark and Jimmy exchanged worried looks. "And these are the Quinntets , my little helpers."

"Clark, do something!" Lois punched him in the arm whispering without Harley noticing.

"Do what, Lois?"

"I don't know, something. This crazy chick might be hurt someone. You can distract her while I'll take her down."

"Lois we shouldn't do anything stupid or dangerous"

"Well, at least we could do something rather than staying here doing nothing," Lois explained crossing her arms and Clark did the same. "I'm not a woman who likes to wait, Clark. And I'm not woman to be threatening either."

"I know that, but this can be dangerous, Lois. You know that. I wanted to help too but we can't. Can't put in jeopardy the life of everybody and"

"Ahem." Harley cleared her throat and was now between Lois and Clark. "I'm, sorry. I'm interrupting something? Seems you didn't notice I'm trying to hold a robbery here. Maybe you can fight with your boyfriend about who will beat me first later how about that?"

"He is not my boyfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend."

They answered in unison making Harley roll her eyes with an amused smile.

"Are you sure about that? We can cut the sexual tension with a knife here."

"Yeah."

"Okay-dokey," Harley said giggling before scratching her head. "Now, I'm lost. Where was I'm? Oh yes! Nobody moves, folks! This is a robbery!"

"You have to go through us first, Harley!" Batgirl arrived with Nightwing breaking through the windows on the ceiling.

"Jeez, you Bat-people never heard about front doors?" Harley shook her head annoyed. "I think you should try it for a change. You might like."

"Harley, you really don't want to do this. You will go back to Arkaham in one way or another," Batgirl advised her with a serious look.

"Think for a moment, Brat-girl," Harley said teasing her. "We are six against two. It's nice seeing you again too. It's a shame it isn't in better circumstances but when have there been better circumstances between us?"

"I don't knowI like these circumstances!" Lois and Clark came closer to Batgirl and Nightwing. "Count again, clown. We are now four against six. So, we might have a chance against you!"

"You wanna bet?" Harley cocked her eyebrow amused at Lois's attitude.

"Oh yeah. Bring it!"

Lois, Clark, Batgirl and Nightwing teamed up against Harley Quinn and the Quinntets fighting against them. But since they were in bigger number, Harley and the Quinntets got lucky and got away with some museum goodies before Batgirl and Nightwing could catch them.

"Damn it!" Batgirl yelled frustrated after Harley got away. "So close!"

"We will get another chance BabBatgirl," Nightwing reminded her making Clark arch his eyebrow suspicious of their true identity. "Thanks for the help, guys! It was really great. Now, we have to go!"

"Bye!" Batgirl waved to them before they shot a crossbow to the sky and flew away.

Minutes later, Barbara and Dick come back into the museum making Clark and Chloe exchange grins since they had solved the riddle.

"Sorry, we had thisurgent call," Dick explained making it hard for Chloe not to giggle. "What happened?"

"Oh, you know," Chloe said still giggling a little. "Harley Quinn and some goons did a robbery here but Lois and Clark and Batman's partners try to stop them. But I have a feeling she will try again."

"Yeah, me too," Clark said with a worried expression on his face.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3: Clark's POV

**Chapter 03 - Clark's POV**

_Okay, so you two fight with Batgirl and Nightwing against Harley Quinn and the goons. I get that." Chloe pointed out really annoyed. "What I didn't get is how on earth you are locked in that closet naked?"_

"Half naked," Lois corrected her rolling her eyes. "We are getting on that"

So the next day, I was at the farm helping Kara with some adjustments on my house  
  
"Come on, Kara!" Clark knocked the door of the bathroom while he was waiting for his cousin to get out. "It's been half an hour already!" 

"JUST A MINUTE!" Kara yelled from the bathroom again making Clark sigh frustrated.

"It's like living with Lois all over again!" Clark groaned a little bit annoyed before Kara finally opened the bathroom.

"There, Mr Plaid. God, A girl can't get dressed in peace around here?" 

"You are spending too much time with Lois, Kara," Clark pointed out with a grin." Sorry, I'm still not used to having to share a bathroom with a girl. It's just new for me. Sorry for bothering you, Kara. "Sure, I did share with Lois for a while but this is different. You are my family." 

"Yeah. Sure. Big cousin. Anyway, why you are so hurry to get dressed anyway. It's no like you have some place to go. You live in Dullsville for God's sakes!" 

"I promised Lois, I would meet her later at the Daily Planet. I'm helping her with a story"

"Lois again, huh?" Kara fought back a smile looking at Clark. "Are you sure you two aren't involved?"

"Positive. We are just friends," Clark reassured her and she rolled her eyes at her cousin's stubbornness.

"If you say so hey, will Jimmy be there?"

"Kara what did I say about Jimmy?" Clark crossed his arms next to his chest in a serious look.

"I know. I know. He is off limits for me. But I can't help it. He is seriously cute. I can say he is my Kryptonite," Kara smirked making Clark chuckle. "Actually, Kryptonite is my Kryptonite but you get it, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Clark chuckled at Kara's remark. For a girl who was in suspended animation for 19 years and had only been living with him on the farm for two months, she sure learned fast. Really fast.

"Can I go? I promise I will not hit on Jimmy again. So, Chloe can trust me this time. I'll be bored to death if I stay at this farm again. There's nothing exciting happening here besides hear the cows moo and Shelby bark. I'm so cooped up."

"Sorry, Kara. You have to stay. I don't want anything to happen to you like last time Lex kidnapped you, drugged you and stole your DNA. I think it's safe if you stay at the farm. I know that can be boring sometimes but you can watch TV or read for a while."

"But"

"And no flying around during daylight." Clark pointed out his finger to her with a serious tone and Kara made a face, frustrated.

"Fine!" Kara sighed frustrated before crossing her arms annoyed. "But I don't know how much time you'll be able to hide me from the world. I mean, all your friends already know me Lois, Chloe, Jimmy"

"Yeah, I know but besides Chloe, they don't know what you are capable of doing. You have to understand that. They might not understand you are not human like them. I still don't understand myself."

"No offense to them, but what's so great to be human, anyway? You can't fly; you don't have special powers to help people" Kara pointed out making Clark sigh. He was a little tired of playing the big brother or big cousin to a teenage girl. "If you want to know, I love these powers; because of them I can help people. And I know, I can, Clark. I can help you, if you let me."

"Maybe another time. For now, you can stay here. And don't do anything I wouldn't do."

After Clark entered the bathroom, Kara looked at the door and smiled, devilishly. "Don't worry, Clark. I won't."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4: Holly Chance

**Chapter 04 - Holly Chance **

_So, I went to the Daily Planet to met Lois there to help her with that story, when I found you carrying some papers to your desk _

"Hey, Chloe. Did you see Lois? I have an appointment with her here." 

"She is downstairs," Chloe explained making Clark furrow his eyebrows. "Don't worry, she went to buy some coffee for us. You know how much she drinks coffee when she is working on a story. She is a Lorelai Gilmore 2.0."

"Yeah, I know." Clark chuckled as he entered the basement with Chloe. 

"So, about that Harley Quinn? Still on the loose?" Chloe asked curious as she sat on her desk.

"I think so. Maybe Batgirl and Nightwing will catch her later," Clark pointed out with a worried look. "Or maybe I can help them."

"And about the Justice League? Did you talk to Ollie about her? Maybe, they can help." Chloe suggested with a friendly smile.

"I don't think so, Chlo. He is too busy right now recruiting new members for the League. Now, they have two girls too."

"Really?" Chloe arched her eyebrow surprised. "I thought this was a boy's club. So, girls are allowed?"

"I supposed so."

"Who are they?" Chloe asked curious. "I mean, what powers do they have?"

"I didn't understand Ollie so well on the phone. The reception was really bad but something about a Canary and an Amazon."

"Oh" Chloe smiled at him when she noticed Lois arriving with her hands full carrying two cups of coffee. "I hope we get the chance to meet them."

"Yeah, me too." He noticed Lois came closer, his eyes shiny, and he fought back a silly smile that he couldn't help. "There you are, finally!" 

"Hey, It's not my fault there was a line in the coffee shop," Lois complained already annoyed. "It's good that you are here, Smallville. We have work to do."

"And that's why I'm here, Lois."

"Good."

"Good."

They stayed in silence for a while before Jimmy broke the silence when he arrived with a blonde girl wearing a red suit, black skirt and glasses. "Hey guys, I'm glad you are here! I want you all to meet someone!"

"Hey, Jimmy!" Chloe ran in his direction and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, bright eyes!" Jimmy smiled making Chloe blush a bit. The blonde girl observed them curious. "Hey, guys. This is Holly Chance. The new relationship advice columnist at the Planet."

"Relationship advice columnist?" Lois scoffed rolling her eyes. "What's next? A Pet Psychic? Welcome aboard, Holly. For as long as it lasts." Lois greeted her suspiciously. "Now, excuse me. I'm on deadline here. Come on, Smallville. Move it!" Lois pulled Clark by the hand bringing him to her desk. "I have to start to write this Harley Quinn article right away!"

"It was nice to meet you!" Clark yelled before he left Chloe, Jimmy and Holly alone.

"Harley Quinn?" Holly asked intrigued.

"Oh Yes. Some wacko from Gotham is here flying solo," Jimmy explained with a grin. "She must be divorced from The Joker, I think."

"Welcome to the Daily Planet, Holly!" Chloe shook hands with her. "I must say I'm surprised as well. I didn't know Perry was hiring relationship advice columnists at the Planet."

"Well, my best friend helped me to put my résumé together. I think Mr White was quite impressed by it. He offered me the job right away!" Holly explained with a wink. "I'm a freelance therapist and a job like this on the Planet would help so many people."

"So, I know what. It's still early. How about we three get a cup of coffee downstairs at the Flying Terraza Café," Jimmy suggested with a smirk making Chloe nod in agreement.

"Sorry, sugah but I really must run. There's so much to do before starting my new job!" Holly explained running to catch the elevator. "Places to go! People to be!"

"Oh, sure, Holly. We'll talk to you later then," Jimmy said before Holly disappears inside the elevator.

"That was weird." Chloe pointed out. "But that leaves only us to catch that coffee. What do you think?"

"Sure, nothing is more perfect to me that my girl and coffee. Let's go." 

**TBC**  



	5. Chapter 5: Both Sides of the same Story

**Chapter 05 - Both Sides of the same Story **

_So we were on my desk, working on my new story about Harley Quinn. I decided to drop my story about the post office strike for a while. Even so, this one seemed juicier._

And I was helping her. But we weren't agreeing much on what to do about Lois's story so we decided to call Barbara Gordon to help us. Lois did some cross-referencing with the Gotham Gazette but most of the files about Harley Quinn or Dr Harleen Quinnzel were classified.

So Barbara and Dick arrived later bringing us some helpful files that we could use for the story. 

"Hey, I'm glad you came!" Lois said excited when she noticed Barbara and Dick coming closer to her desk. "Did you bring it?"

"I brought it!" Barbara answered with a smile holding a file in her left hand.

"Good. Thank You."

"Don't mention it."

_So, I was there typing my story while Barbara and Dick were offering more data about Harley Quinn and Clark was annoying me._

_"Hey, I wasn't annoying you!" Clark protested._

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"How was I annoying you, Lois? I was trying to help you to write the article." 

"Well, you aren't doing a good job at this"

While Barbara and Dick were checking the Harley Quinn file they had from Arkham Asylum, Lois was trying to type her article on the computer but Clark was interrupting her all the time.

"Lois, there's a typo there," Clark pointed out with an amused grin on his face pointing to the screen. "Harley is one e not two."

"Right" Lois rolled her eyes before correcting her mistake. 

"And you spelled Arkham wrong too. There's no A after K," Clark pointed out again using the backspace on the keyboard to correct her mistake.

"Okay" Lois sighed already annoyed.

"And there's"

"Clark, can't you please let me write this?" Lois snapped at him angry. "I can't write this article with you on my back."

"I'm trying to help, Lois."

"So, stop it. I can't write like this. You can check the mistakes later." 

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Jeez Louise!" a sweet feminine voice interrupted their argument as they noticed Harley Quinn in person in the front door. "Are you sure you aren't a couple? Because you are bickering like an old married couple already." 

"Harley!" Barbara and Dick said at the same time.

"Well Well. Seems Metropolis is bringing everybody from Gotham this week. I found out that Miss Lane here is writing a wonderful article about me. I'm so honored about that. You have no idea. But you started to dig into my past and that's not a good thing. So, I had to do something about it!" Harley explained with a mischievous smile before picking up a small ball in her hands. "But don't worry, you will be smiling the entire time. My pudding makes sure of that."

"What the" Lois asked suspicious before Harley dropped the ball on the floor that filled the place with a intoxicating gas making Lois start to laugh. Harley noticing the diversion she caused grabbed her file and run away. Barbara put a mask to protect herself in the same moment and took the syringe she had on her purse for emergencies like this while Dick followed Harley Quinn. Clark wasn't affected by the laughing gas and was worried that Lois couldn't stop laughing. Barbara gave Lois a shot with the antidote against the laughing gas before she fell unconscious into Clark's arms.

One hour later, Lois slowly opened her eyes still a little dazed. She notice Clark, Barbara and Dick staring at her concerned.

"Lois? Are you okay?" Clark asked holding her hand worried about her. 

"Smallville? What happened?" Lois asked confused putting her hand on her head. "Oh. My head."

"Slowly, Lois. You'll be okay, I gave you a shot against Harley's gas. Actually, The Joker's gas."

"How did you have it with you?" Clark required cocking his eyebrow. "Not that I'm not thankful for your help but"

"Clark, are you blind or what?" Lois snapped at him trying to stand up. "It's so obvious. Barbara and Dick are Batgirl and Nightwing." 

"How did you" Barbara asked opened her eyes wide.

"Please. I'm not galacticly stupid. My ex-boyfriend used to be Green Arrow and he hadn't the decency to tell me. I figure out by myself months later." Lois explained with a determined voice. "But you two. After your disappearing act last night on the museum and now who carries a antidote against a laughing gas like that unless you work with The Batman."

"Wow. You are really astute." Barbara pointed out with a smile. "She got us, Dick."

"So, what are you going to do?" Dick asked worried with his arms crossed. 

"Nothing. Your secret is safe with me. But Harley stole the file. What can we do now?"

"Well, maybe our boss can send us his personal file from the cave's computer." Barbara pointed out with a smile. "I'll call him later and I will inform you about anything he can find out."

"Thank you, Barbara. I appreciate that."

"You're welcome, and call me Babs."

"Okay, Babs."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6: Love Square

** Chapter 06 - Love Square**

_ "So, after we left the Daily Planet, Dick and Babs invited us to go to the circus with them and we were on our way to Jimmy's place to invite him," Lois continued the story._

"And you don't even have to tell me what happened next," Chloe said with an annoyed tone in her voice. "I remember very well."  
  
Lois, Clark, Chloe, Dick and Barbara were in the hall of Jimmy's floor on his building after leaving the elevator.

"Come on, Lois. Everything will work out. I promise. We will catch Harley Quinn with no time," Barbara said with a friendly smile.

"Yes. Besides a night in the circus is just what you guys need right now. Right Babs?" Dick pointed out with a smirk.

"Right." Barbara nodded.

"Okay. I will have to trust in you guys then. But why we are here again? Don't tell me Jimmy likes the circus too?" Lois asked in a mocking tone to Chloe who rolled her eyes.

"Stop that, Lois. You will like the circus too. You can deny that if you want, but I know you. We used to go to the circus with Lucy when we were kids, remember?"

"Oh Yes. I remember how much trouble I put you and Lucy in after we sneaked out of the military base to go to the circus alone with you when I was 12. Daddy grounded me for one week after that!"

"And Jimmy? He loves the circus. Especially clowns. He will love, I'm sure," Chloe explained with a silly smile before she knocked the door but nobody answered. "Weird."

She knocked the door again but there was still no answer but she could hear the _Spin Doctors_ album playing inside.

"Jimmy, I know you are there. Open it!" Chloe demanded with a serious tone. She sighed before taking a spare key she had out of her purse. She turned the key before opening the door as they found Jimmy Olsen kissing Holly Chance. 

Chloe opened her eyes wide surprised and shocked written all over her face. "James Bartholomew Olsen!" Chloe snapped at him as Jimmy pushed Holly away. "What the hell is going on here"?

"Oh oh Enter the jealous girlfriend!" Holly said with a sarcastic voice.

"Chloe She was I didn't It's not"

"You were kissing her?" Chloe was practically screaming. "How could you."

"Chloe, I swear. She was kissing me. She kissed me. I never never never would do that to you. I love you, Chloe."

Chloe opened her even more surprised. "What did you say?"

"I love you." Jimmy brought Chloe into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. "I never loved anyone like you and this will never change. Doesn't matter how many blondes hit on me. You're still the one and only."

"Awww, Jimmy." Chloe had tears in her eyes and curved her lips into a smile already forgetting why she was mad at him. "I love you too." 

Suddenly somebody knocked the door and a feminine voice fills the room. "Hey, what is going on here?"

They turned around to notice Kara there standing looking at them confused. Chloe sighed annoyed.

"Great! Just another blonde to hit on my boyfriend!" She sighed already annoyed. "Why is my life is so complicated.?Who needs love triangles when you can have love squares, right?"

"Besides, love triangles are so last year," Lois pointed out with a smirk.

"Kara, what are you doing here?" Clark asked with a serious tone. "I thought I said for you to stay at home."

"No, You said to me not do what you wouldn't do. And I didn't. You never would sneak out of the farm." Kara explained with a smirk. "Hi Jimmy." She gave him a smile noticing Chloe who looked at her angry. "Don't worry, Chloe. I'll not kiss him again if that's what you are you thinking. I just wanted to hang out with you guys a little. I'm so bored locked in that farm. I would do anything for a piece of action. Anything."

"Fine. But keep your hands away from him. I don't like other lips other than mine kissing him. Got it?" Chloe said with a serious tone.

"Got it." Kara suddenly noticed Barbara and Dick there and she smiled at them. "Hey, new friends, Clark?"

"Oh. Sort of. This is Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson," Clark explained with a smile. "We are here to invite Jimmy to go with us to the circus."

"Hi, how are you?" Barbara and Kara shook hands as they introduced themselves.

"I'm fine and you."

"Awesome."

"You guys sorry to interrupt the After School Special" Lois interrupted them who turned to pay attention at her. "But Holly disappeared." 

"Humpf." Chloe scoffed a little irritated. "It's better that way."

"I didn't know you are that jealous when it comes to me, Chlo." Jimmy said kissing her.

"Well, but I'm." Chloe blushed a little embarrassed. "So, you want to go to the circus with us?"

"I'd love to."

"Great." Clark smiled before turn to Kara. "And Kara, since you are bored, you can come with me and Lois to the Smallville annual Harvest Festival. You can even try to join the Miss Sweet Corn Pageant."

"And when I thought Smallville couldn't be any cornier," Lois pointed out with rolling her eyes. "And I still don't know how you convinced me to go to this thing."

"Ah, shut up, Lois. You will love it," Chloe said with a sarcastic tone. "I didn't like at first, but is really fun and cool."

"Anything is better than staying at the farm," Kara pointed out with a smile while they are catching the elevator to come back to Smallville to go to the circus. "But I have to agree with Lois, big cousin. It's corny." 

"What Holly was doing in your apartment anyway besides kissing you?" Chloe suddenly inquired to Jimmy suspicious. "How she got your address?" 

"Well, to tell the truth, that's how I meet her. She lives in this building. Her aunt just died and she is living in her apartment now. I met her in the elevator and after chatting for a while I helped her to get her job at the Planet," Jimmy explained making Chloe and Lois stare at him suspicious. "Honest." 

"Seriously? You helped her to get the job?" Lois folded her arms next to her chest. "If I knew you could pull some strings I would have asked for this favor before," she said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, Jimmy. How you did you convince Grant to hire her?" Chloe inquired also suspicious.

"I don't know." Jimmy explained scratching his head. "He must be very impressed by her resume like she said."

"I'm not so sure of that," Lois pointed out before the elevator closed the doors.

After the elevator left, Holly opened the door where the stairs were and looked to the elevator with a bemused smile. "Circus? Yeah, I would love some Circus Mister Olsen."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7: Razzle Dazzle

**Chapter 07 - Razzle Dazzle **

_Then we went to the Haly Brothers traveling circus that Dick owned to have some fun. And then we met her again," Lois pointed out with an annoyed tone. "Harley Quinn was also there." _

Later at the Haly Brothers traveling circus that was in Smallville this week, they were watching some acrobats while Lois and Kara were eating some caramel apples and popcorn. 

"So, Dick…" Lois interrupted Dick who was talking with Clark. "Tell me how do you know the owner of this place?"

"Oh. They are old friends of my folks. They used to work with them and we were always traveling with them all the time. Good times," Dick said with a smile before it faded away. "Before a mob boss killed them during their performance." 

"I'm so sorry, Dick." Clark patted his hand on his shoulder.

"That's okay. That's why I brought you here. This place is a way to honor their spirit," Dick explained with a silly and nostalgic smile. "Besides, nothing like a night at a circus to make you relax. Nothing like the smell of sawdust and caramel corn to make your mind off things. Trust me."

"I believe you." Clark nodded with a goofy smile.

"Look Clowns!" Jimmy pointed out with a goofy smile.

"I hate clowns!" Lois pointed out annoyed.

"So do I." Barbara nodded agreeing with Lois.

"Me Too!" Kara also nodded.

"Wow. I thought everybody loves clowns," Dick pointed out with a smirk. "What's up with the grudge?" 

"I just don't like them, Dick. Just that. They give me the creeps," Barbara explained with a serious tone. "Besides… after you meet the Joker, you have a whole new perspective about clowns."

"I get you, Babs. But these clowns are harmless. They wouldn't hurt a fly," Dick explained with a smile.

"I don't like them simply because they think they are so funny," Lois pointed out also annoyed. "Ha ha ha!" she said sarcastically. "I know people funnier than clowns." 

"Who?" Kara asked curiously.

"Take Smallville for example. You can make fun of his entire wardrobe collection without having him with a scary face painted in white and red," Lois said with snarky smile making Clark stare at her. 

"Geez, thanks Lois."

"Of course, I say that with all the love of my heart," Lois said with a smirk winking at him.

"So, you do love me," Clark teased back making Lois roll her eyes. "Admit, Lois. I'm the man of your dreams."

"Like I would waste my dreams on you." Lois put another slice of caramel apple on her mouth making Clark staring at her. "And stop staring me. It's less funny when you do that."

"Boy, you are so easy, Lois. I was joking," Clark pointed out as Kara, Barbara, Dick, Chloe and Jimmy were staring at them as they noticed being already uncomfortable. "Of course I was joking, Lois. Why I would want to be the man of your dreams anyway?"

"It's more like the man of my nightmares, that's for sure. A very scary one." 

Four clowns were doing jumps and funny things when suddenly the lights dimmed. Spotlights followed a new clown that made Lois open her eyes widely.

"Clark, look! It's her!" Lois pointed her finger at the stage. "It's Harley Quinn!" 

"And she is not alone!" Barbara noticed as they looked at the stage and noticed the Quinntets with her. "She's got company!"

"Finally some action!" Kara grinned excited as everybody looked at her. "Sorry. At least now we can have some fun."

"Hello Metropolis!" Harley Quinn said after jumping on stage. "Looks like the circus is in town and I love a circus!" She picked up her gun and pointed it at the audience. "I love it so much that I'll make my own profit with your money."

Lois opened her eyes wide annoyed. "Crap!"

Everybody in the circus started to run scared because of the robbery and Harley and the Quinntets were having their own party. Dick and Barbara exchanged looks before running away while Jimmy looked at them confused. 

"Where did they go?" Jimmy asked suspiciously. 

"Call the police, I think," Clark answered trying to cover for them.

"Oh… right." Jimmy nodded convinced. "What'll we do now?"

"Come on, Clark!" Lois pulled him as they approached Harley on the stage and Kara followed them. "Hey, you! Stop that right now!" 

"Hi, Miss Lane. So, we meet again, huh!" Harley said with a sarcast voice. "And you are with Mr Kent again. Isn't that special?"

"Yeah, I would say you are stalking us if this wasn't the most ridiculous idea…" Lois remarked to her. "But it is too much coincidence you pop up in all the places we go, isn't it?"

"What can I say? I love the circus. Isn't it obvious? I'm a clown girl after all," Harley explained with a grin. "Besides, Metropolis's finest is also here. What can I say? Two things I love the most in this world: the circus and money. Besides my pudding of course."

"Knock it off, clown!" Kara suddenly said joining them. "We will not let you hurt anybody here. This I guarantee you."

"Oh, a newbie. How cute," Harley said with a smirk to Kara. "Another blondie, I see. Listen girlie, I don't care who you think you are but… I still have the advantage over you unless Bratgirl and …" 

But before Harley could complete her sentence Batgirl and Nightwing appeared at the circus. "Darn! This is just not right!"

"Hi Harley. We meet again," Batgirl said with a mischievous grin. "Ready to surrender?"

"You wish, Batgirl!" Harley said with a smile. "Not in a million years!"

"Don't worry; it will not take that long for you to get rest," Lois said sarcastically put her fists in position to fight. "Maybe 2 minutes and 40 seconds."

"Is that so?" Harley arched her eyebrow surprise. "You know. You are good. You picked your girlfriend well, Clarkie."

"She is not my girlfriend," Clark pointed out making Harley roll her eyes.

"If you say so…" She shook her head before picking up her pop gun and she pointed it at them. "You know, I really would hate to kill a cute couple like you two… but… if I had to choose between you and me, of course I'll pick me." 

"Okay, Can I say again he is not my boyfriend?" Lois explained already annoyed. "Second, you talk too much!" She gave Harley a kick in the stomach making Harley fall over in pain.

"Bitch!"

"Clown!"

"Okay, You won… for now!" Harley said throwing some gas into the circus making everything blurry. "But this is not over!" 

When the smoke faded away Harley and the Quinntets were gone as Clark helped Lois to get up. "Lois are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Smallville. Quinn is gone. Thank God. But she'll be back. And I'll be ready for her."

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8:Harley Quinn's pal Jimmy Olsen

**Chapter 08 - Harley Quinn's pal Jimmy Olsen **

"And what happened next?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Well…" Lois was starting to explain before they heard a knock at the door.

"Chloe, are you there?" Jimmy yelled outside the door. "It's me, Jimmy. I'm back, baby. You have no idea what happened to me!"

"Jimmy!" Chloe jumped from her seat moving towards the door before Lois pulled Clark with her to stop Chloe.

"What are you doing, Chloe?" Lois asked exasperated. "You will not open the door. Jimmy can't see us like this!"

"I'm sorry, Lois. But Jimmy disappeared for two days and you want me to not open the door?"

"Clark, do something then!" Lois demanded to Clark who stared at her confused. "I would rather to die than Jimmy sees me cuffed to you."

"Fine!" Clark used his heat vision to melt the handcuffs and free them finally. "There!"

"Finally! Why didn't you think of that before?" Lois complained as Chloe opened her eyes confused.

"Hold on, since when did Lois know about that, Clark?" Chloe asked forgetting about Jimmy for a moment.

"We'll explain later, Chloe. Jimmy is waiting at the door," Clark reminded her making Chloe smile.

"Oh right." Chloe opened the door to notice a very tired Jimmy standing in front of her. "Jimmy!" She said hugging him tight. "What happened to you? You disappeared for two days without calling. I tried your cell phone dozens of times."

"You have no idea what happened to me," Jimmy said with his voice a little shaken and he looked like he was coming back from a war. "Hey, what happened to you?"

"So, tell us," Clark said also worried. "What happened?"

"Harley Quinn kidnapped me. That's what happened." Jimmy explained a little angry. "I spent two straight days with that lunatic."

"Why?" Lois asked curiously.

"Okay… you two will not like this…" Jimmy explained making Lois and Clark arch their eyebrows.

"WHY?" They asked in unison.

Okay, When we left the circus I was looking for my car while you were waiting for me, right? But instead of my car, I found her. Harley Quinn. Or she found me. Anyway, I knew I was screwed. She was Harley Quinn for Pete's sakes. Joker's girlfriend. She was crazy. She was an assassin. She was a crazy assassin. She would kill me and go to get a manicure after throwing my body in some dump.

"Hey, freckles!" Harley said with a smile holding her pop gun. "I'm glad to meet you here."

"Hi." Jimmy said a little afraid before gulping nervously.

"So, what do you think if we take a little trip?" Harley asked with a smile. "Just the two of us."

"Why?"

"I want to ask you some questions. I want to know everything you know about Lois and Clark," Harley explained making Jimmy look at her confused.

"Why?"

"Because I want. That's why. And don't disagree with me if you don't want to have a slow and painful death." She pointed her pop gun at his nose making Jimmy sweat nervously.

"Okay, Okay. What do you want me to do?" Jimmy asked nervously.

"This is your car?" Harley asked as Jimmy nodded. "Great. Jump in".

"Okay." Jimmy said as they got in the car and Jimmy started to drive. "To where?"

"Just drive. I tell you where when we are closer…" Harley suggested. "North."

"Yes, mam'."

"So, tell me about Lois and Clark. How they met? They are in love? How many time they spent together?" Harley asked at once making Jimmy confused.

"Well, they aren't exactly dating. I know they have some chemistry. I already told my girlfriend about that. And I've only know them for like a year, so I don't know that much. Chloe knows more about that… but please, don't kidnap her too."

"Relax, freckles. We are just talking. So, what did your girlfriend said about them?"

"Well, Chloe said they are like nitroglycerin and peroxide but I disagree. I think they would be a great couple," Jimmy explained with a smile.

"Hum… if you put them together they can combust that's for sure," Harley pointed out with a smile while Jimmy was driving. "And I love a good explosion, especially when it has fireworks. Makes me all tingle inside."

"So, what you want to do?" Jimmy asked curiously. "Put them together against their will? Lock them up together?"

"I'm still not sure, freckles. But I'll figure out a way to make these crazy kids realize what they have is love," Harley explained with a smile. "And you will help me."

"Me? Why me?" Jimmy asked still a little afraid of her. "Look. I'd love to see them together like you but… I already tried. I even set them up during Valentine's Day but it didn't work. Well, at least until Lois bought that weird lipstick that made her loses her inhibitions and…"

"Wait. What lipstick? What are you talking about?" Harley asked confused. "Spill it."

"Well, Lois bought this lipstick from a gypsy that mades her lose all her inhibitions and she and Clark spent some time… well, just say… kissing because of that, before I brought the antidote and broke the spell."

"Spoil-sport," Harley scoffed at him annoyed. "Hum, this gypsy still around?"

"No. She was just hired for the Valentine's Day night at the Talon. Even her store is not here anymore."

"Hum… But maybe I can ask for help from my best friend who is also a very good botanist ," Harley explained making Jimmy look at her worried. "Maybe she can help me to set up this two."

Jimmy look at Harley worried. Now she wasn't so sure if he was afraid of what Harley was up to or of Lois when she found out.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9: Kind of Like Family

**Chapter 09 - Kind of Like Family **

"So, let me get this straight." Lois stood up very angry already. "You spend two days with that lunatic and spilling the beans about me and Clark to her? Even the Valentine's day incident?"

"Yeah pretty much," Jimmy confessed a little unashamed. "But just because she had this gun against my neck. What was I supposed to do? I wanted to live."

"You could lie," Lois suggested, very pissed off. "Tell her that Clark and me hate each other."

"Like she would believe me," Jimmy answered with a smirk. "I still don't believe when you say it."

Lois sighed annoyed and frustrated.

"That's all that happened with you in two days?" Clark inquired a little suspicious.

"Well". Jimmy scratched his head a little ashamed to look at Chloe. "Not really."

"What else happened, Jimmy?" Chloe asked suspicious and worried at the same time.

"Chloe, I just want to say that what happened didn't mean anything to me. Anything at all. I love you and I will only love you."

"Jimmy" Chloe crossed her arms annoyed. "What did she do to you?"

Well, after left the circus, we went to this nightclub slash casino on Suicide Slums," Jimmy explained nervous. "Seems some mob boss from Gotham was trying to do some deals here in Metropolis. The moment we put a foot in there, the whole gang stared at us before pointing their guns at us."

"Harley Quinn..." Boxy Bennett , a dark-haired man wearing a stripey green suit looked at her with a vicious smile. "What are you doing here, doll? And where's the Joker?"

"Who knows?" Harley shrugged with a ditzy smile. "I haven't heard from him for a while. Maybe fighting the Bats back in Gotham."

"And what's a sweet little number like you doing here in Metropolis?" Boxy asked intrigued still holding his gun against her. "And what can you tell me to convince me not to kill you after our last encounter?"

"Just this," Harley said grabbing his face and giving him a passionate kiss making Boxy blink and smile at her.

"Okay, doll-face. I'll buy it," Boxy said with a mischievous grin waving to his goons. "Hold the fire. So, what are you doing here?"

"Just hanging out with my new pal, Jimmy Olsen," Harley pointed out with a smile before she jumped some pirouettes in the air and landed on the stage next to a big piano. "Plus."

_I never knew that our romance had ended  
Until you poisoned my food  
And I thought it was a lark  
When you kicked me in the park  
But now I think it was rude_

_I never knew that our romance had finished  
Until that bottle hit my head  
Though I tried to be aloof  
When you pushed me off the roof  
I feel our romance is dead_

_It wouldn't have been so bad if you'd told me  
That someone had taken my place  
But no, you didn't even scold me  
You just tried to disfigure my face  
You'll never know how my poor heart is breaking  
It looks so helpless, but then  
Life used to be so placid  
Won't you please put back that acid  
And say that we're sweethearts again_

"So, what are you planning to do?" Boxy said after Harley finishing singing and came back to Jimmy's side who was still afraid of the whole gang but he kept closer to her that he knew he would be protected, at least from them.

"You know. I'm pulling some jobs here in the City of Tomorrow. Maybe you can point me in some direction, I'm still new in this city and don't know the best places to go here. The good points."

"I see. I will look for some addresses and give them to you at the end of the night. You stay and have fun with your little friend. You are kind of like family to us. I'll be right back."

"Thank you, Mistah B," Harley said with a smile before Boxy and his goons entered the office and closed the door. "Didn't I say it would work out?" She winked at Jimmy who looked at her nervous.

"So, what do we do now?" Jimmy asked nervous afraid of that terrible night and thinking how bad he wanted to be with Chloe right now when he noticed Lady in Red started to play.

"So, what did she do to you, Jimmy?" Chloe asked already impatient.

"She took vantage of me, Chloe. Again. And again. And again." Jimmy remembered while he was telling the story making Clark, Chloe and Lois stare at him nervous. "She kissed me."

"Oh, not another one!" Chloe covered her face with her palm already annoyed that all of suddenly her boyfriend had become a woman-magnet.

"And that's not the worst part," Jimmy kept explaining.

"There's more?" Lois opened her eyes wide already afraid to hear what he would tell. "I'm not sure if I want to hear that."

"She made me" Jimmy gulped really nervous. "Slow dance with her."

"WHAT?"

"Hey!" Harley cried really excited when she noticed the song playing. "I love that song. My pudding used to dance with me all the time," Harley pointed out nostalgic. "Do you mind dancing with me, sugah?"

Jimmy stared at her afraid to say no but also afraid to say yes. He didn't move until Harley pulled him into her arms as they started to dance to the rhythm of the song.

"Don't worry, Jimbo. After Boxy give me those addresses, I'll drop you in your place safe and sound," Harley whispered in his ear while they were still dancing. "And then, we can plan a way to put Lois and Clark together. Even if it is the last thing I do."

**T****BC**


	10. Chapter 10: Harlequinade

**Chapter 10 - Harlequinade**

"That was disturbing!" Lois made a face already picturing Jimmy and Harley slow dancing together. "So, that's all what happened?"

"Yes…" Jimmy said with a sigh. "Pretty much…"

"I'm so sorry, Jimmy," Chloe said with a sympathetic smile holding him close to her arms in a hug. "But I'm so glad you escaped from her, alive. I dread to think what she could have done to you."

"Yeah. I know. Although she was threatening me at first, I don't think she meant those things. We kinda bonded together. And Harl is not that bad after all."

"Harl?" Chloe arched her eyebrow surprised. "Since when do you call her by nicknames, Jimmy?"

"Seems they bonded more than we imagined," Lois said with a sarcastic look.

"Look. I know she's a nutso and terrorized me but… she wanted to put you two together so bad, maybe she isn't that bad at all," Jimmy explained with a smirk making Clark, Chloe and Lois stare at him confused.

"How can you say that, Jimmy?" Lois asked annoyed. "Did she brainwash you or something?"

"I'm just saying her heart seems to be in the right place. And she is just following her heart doesn't matter where it leads."

"O-kay," Lois gazed at Clark who looked at her still not sure what to think about that.

"So, what happened when I was MIA?" Jimmy asked curiously wanting to know what he missed. "What I miss?"

"Well…" Clark started. "So, me and Lois took Kara to the Smallville annual Harvest Festival. And Guess who was there too?"

"Harley Quinn" the three answered together.

"We are looking at the festival while Lois was complaining how corny it was." Clark explained sounding a little frustrated.

"Well, it was," Lois snapped at him.

"You said that but you eat three caramel apples and two hot dogs," Clark reminded her making Lois roll her eyes.

"That just proves how little you know me. I only eat like that when I'm miserable." (like the L&C reference)

"Anyway…" Clark continued. "So, we are in the corner next to the Talon after finding out Kara just got a job there since Lois helped her to get an interview with the new manager."

Lois, Clark and Kara were on the corner next to the Talon after leaving the cafeteria to celebrate Kara being hired by the new manager. Chloe was working at the Daily Planet and Jimmy was still missing, so Chloe waited for him to show up at the Planet.

Suddenly, they bumped into Babs and Dick who were in Smallville to check out the festival as well…

"Hey you!" Babs smiled at them. "We were about to call you. We decided to check out the festival you talked about, Clark. Seems nice."

"Yeah, if you like corn…" Lois teased with a sarcastic smile.

"Lois…"

"What Clark? Did I say something that isn't true?" She crossed her arms already annoyed by him. "You know I don't lie, Clark."

"Yeah, but. There's nothing wrong with eating corn, Lois. It's heathy, you know?"

"I know that, Clark but…"

"Hey, every time I bump into you two you are acting like a bickering couple." Harley Quinn suddenly appeared on rolling skates with two hyenas by her side. "What do I have to do to put you together? Lock you up?" Harley curved her mouth into a mischievous smile before whispering to herself. "Hey, that's a pretty good idea. Maybe I should save that for later."

"Harley, what are they doing here?" Dick exclaimed already frustrated.

"Leave my babies out of this." Harley warned him in an angry tone before calling the hyenas who were growling at Lois and Kara. "Bud… Lou. Come to mama!" Harley opened her arms as the hyenas came back to her side before Harley threw a big slice of steak for them and they devoured the food. "I thought I should check this festival out as well but I couldn't leave my babies alone at home and the fresh air would be good for them as well."

"So, like having that lunatic around wasn't bad enough, Intergang decided to crash the festival as well," Lois pointed out with an irritated tone in her voice.

"Nobody move!" Vincent Edge, father of Morgan Edge and the new Intergang boss pointed a gun at everybody at the festival. "Or things will get ugly if you do…"

"Hey, are you stealing my thunder, Mr Edge!" Harley complained a little annoyed. "Although I wasn't planning to steal anything today; I was planning to have this day off but… what the heck!"

Harley joined Intergang to do the robbery, while Intergang started to shoot and everybody ducked to protect themselves, Lois and Barbara were in the firing line before Clark and Kara quickly saved them just in time.

"Smallville?" Lois asked confused with her eyes wide open after Clark put her in his arms and ran away as Kara did the same.

"Don't worry, Lois. I got you."

"You got me? Then, who got you?"

Barbara looked at Kara also surprised frowning a little bit.

"Kara?"

"That's me!" she said with a smile also dragging her out of danger.

"Okay, you stay here," Clark warned them. "I know these guys. They can really hurt someone. I will bring Dick here."

"Don't worry about him, Clark." Barbara pointed to the sky as he noticed Dick already got away in time to change into his Nightwing outfit. "He is already ahead of it."

"He is good," Clark commented making Barbara smile.

"I know."

Clark joined Dick in the fight against Intergang while Kara, Barbara and Lois were helping them fighting against the female bodyguards that work for Intergang.

"I wasn't really in a mood for a catfight!" Lois complained while throwing some punches at a blonde in a mini skirt.

Barbara threw some Bat-rangs at them making them explode causing enough distraction to help them to get out of there as they noticed Harley Quinn get away again. The Police sirens started to ring as Maggie Sawyer came out of her car to get some statements about the incident.

Then, after Barbara, Kara and Nightwing were giving Maggie some answers, Me and Clark come back to my place and that's where she found us," Lois explained a little frustrated.

"What we got here?" Harley asked with a smile holding her pop gun in her hand while her pet hyenas Bud and Lou were by her side.

"Harley? What are you doing here?" Lois asked infuriated already feeling her blood boiling at any moment.

"Well, Like I said the other night. I know you are doing some investigations about me, Miss Lane. I know you want to catch me. I figure out you two were gonna trap me eventually… so only made sense to spring my own tender trap first."

She pointed her pop gun at them, that throws strings glueing their body together making it impossible to move.

"What the hell?" Lois complained trying to move her body away from Clark but that was impossible. "What are you thinking?"

"So, what am I going to do with you two?" Harley asked herself looking around Lois's apartment and she noticed the small closet next to Lois's room. "Huh. I think I already got a pretty good idea."

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11: The Missing Scene

**Chapter 11 - The Missing Scene**

"And that's before you got here and freed us," Lois explained a little embarrassed as Chloe looked at them frowning. Something was missing.

"Oh."

"Wow. She really wanted to put you two together, huh?" Jimmy said with a smile. "I'm glad you are okay too. I think I'm going back to my place; I'm still tired after my adventure with her. I need to rest for a while," he explained giving Chloe a quick kiss on the lips. "I see you later?"

"You bet, Jimmy." Chloe said with a smile leading him to the door and waving goodbye to him before closing the door. "Now, tell me what really happened. Something is missing in your story. Like when Lois and Barbara were saved. How that really happened?"

"Intergang started to shoot everybody right?" Clark reminded Chloe who nodded her head. "So, they were aiming directly at Lois and Barbara. I couldn't let them die because of these guys. So me and Kara exchanged looks before splitting into doing our rescues."

Lois was trying to find a way to get a way before she closed her eyes hopeless waiting to die when she suddenly found herself floating. She opened her eyes to notice she was actually flying. In Clark's arms. Flying. She was flying. With Clark.

"Smallville?" Lois asked confused with her eyes wide open after Clark put her in his arms and flew away with her as Kara did the same with Barbara.

"Don't worry, Lois. I got you."

"You got me?" Lois gulped nervous looking at how high they already were. "Then, who got you?"

Barbara look at Kara also surprised frowning a little bit.

"Kara?"

"That's me!" She said with a smile before landing with her out of danger.

"So, that's how you found out about Clark and Kara's abilities, right?" Chloe asked as Lois nodded at her. Then you come home and Harley surprised you. What happened next? I know there's more stuff you didn't want to share in front of Jimmy.

"It's really really humiliated, Chlo," Lois reminded her still ashamed of the whole thing.

"Please, Lois. I want to know."

"Okay." Lois and Clark sighed very frustrated as they keep narrating the story for Chloe.

"So, what am I going to do with you two?" Harley asked herself looking around Lois's apartment and she noticed the small closet next to Lois's room. "Huh. I think I already got a pretty good idea."  
Lois and Clark glanced at each other before noticing Harley looking at them with a devilish smile.

"What are you thinking you're going to do?" Lois asked already irritated.

"Just my way to make a sweet little couple like you know each other a little better. Don't worry, I will not hurt you. You can thank me later, pudding."

She suddenly threw a gas bomb on the floor making them pass out unconscious. Does Clark get affected by regular gas bombs?

"Sweet dreams, love birds!"

After a little while in Lois's closet, Clark opened his eyes noticing him and Lois were locked in the closet with their hands handcuffed and half naked.

"Oh boy!" Clark sighed frustrated as he tried to wake Lois. "Lois, awake up!"

"What?" Lois slowly opened her eyes a little sleepy looking at Clark a little confused. "Clark, what is going on?"

"Lois, don't panic but we are locked in your closet!" Clark explained trying to remain calm as Lois frowned her face when looking at herself and Clark and noticed what was going on.

"I'm going to kill her!" Lois growled annoyed. "Locked in a closet with you. What stupid idea was that? Like that would be any good for us." Lois kept complaining noticing she and Clark were too close to each other since the closet was very small and she noticed Clark was sniffing her hair making her cock her eyebrow confused.

"Clark, what are you doing?" she asked surprise before looking down and then up to his face. "Do you have a gun in there or are you really happy to be with me?" She teased with a sarcastic smile making Clark sweat nervously.

"Lois… I'm sorry…" Clark gulped nervously as they were trying to shift their bodies to find a better place to stand up. "It's really really small in here. I don't know if…" and to Lois's own surprise, Clark suddenly fell next to her making their lips collide against each other into a kiss.

Lois tried to protest but she couldn't with her hands locked. She tried to stay in control a little longer but she lost it after she let Clark kiss her a little longer when suddenly they heard a noise coming from the apartment making Lois snap out of the kiss.

"Smallville, what do you think you are doing?" Lois snapped at him annoyed. "You know, it's your fault we are here. Why didn't you fight against her? Or let me guess, you don't fight against girls?"

"Lois, She could hurt you."

"Shut up, Smallville. I could hurt you. This is your fault."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"And that's when you found us," Clark explained making Chloe look at them amazed.

"What, Harley is really trying hard to set you two up, huh?" Chloe commented with a smirk. "I didn't know she wanted to put you two together that bad."

"Yeah. That's what it looks like. You know, I have an idea how to finally catch her," Lois suddenly said with a smirk. "Quinn said we make a cute couple! It's obvious she is a hopeless romantic playing matchmaker! All we have to do is play along… and she won't be able to stay away!"

"You mean…" Clark gulped still nervous. "You and me pretend to be a couple?"

"Why not? It's the only way to catch her," Lois explained while she was walking towards the bathroom to pick up some towels. "Besides, if she thinks we are a couple, she might give us some peace."

"Sorry, Clark. But I must agree with Lois on this one. Sounds like a good plan." Chloe confessed with a smile. "Any idea how you will do that?"

"No. But I will think of something. Watch me." Lois curved her mouth into a devilish smile making Clark already worried what Lois would do.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12: Harley's POV

**Chapter 12 - Harley's POV **  
Harley entered her apartment and threw herself down on the couch frustrated. To put Lois and Clark together will be more difficult than she thought. It's a hard job but somebody should do it.

Suddenly her cell phone started to ring and she frowned confused. "Who can it be? Hello?"

" Harl? It's Ivy!" Poison Ivy said over the phone making Harley open a big dorky smile. "I got your message. What is so urgent that you can't wait until I come back from South America?"

" Hey, Red. Nice talk to you. Just listen to me, okay? I met this couple who aren't actually a couple but they would be great together. I know she's got the hots for him. I could smell the pheromones. And I can say the same thing about him. He is crazy about her. He just doesn't know it yet. They are in denial about their feelings and I want them to realize that," Harley explained with a hopeful grin.

" I see. So what are you trying to do?"

" Would ya believe settin' up a first date?"

" And how are you planning to do that, Harl? And how do I enter on all this?"

" Remember last Christmas? That lipstick you created to manipulate Bruce Wayne so he cay buy some presents for us before Bats got us? I wanted a similar lipstick but one which makes them lose their inhibitions or something like that. Maybe you can put some aphrodisiac in it... Jimmy told me it worked before..."

" Harl, I don't have time to go to Metropolis right now." Ivy snapped at her annoyed. "I have trees in the Amazon forest that needs my help."

" Please, Red!" Harley cried looking desperate. "You are my last hope! I swear I will never ask you another favor ever again! Pretty please?"

Ivy looked annoyed down the phone and sighed. "Fine!"

" Besides you don't even need to come here. Just send me some samples. I'll take care of the rest."

" All right. Are you still in the apartment of that old lady who killed herself? Mrs Chance?"

" Yes. Send to Holly Chance and that will be a peach," Harley suggested with a grin.

" Harley you don't change, do you? You are still a hopeless romantic," Ivy commented with a smirk.

" That's my job. Setting people on the collision course of love. Guess that makes me some sorta... cupid of crime! I like it!"

" Okay, Harl. I'll do your especial request and send to Metropolis in a few weeks. Tell me like if it worked."

" I will. Don't worry. Thanks red," Harley said with a big smile before hanging up.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13: Shop Until You're Dropped!

**Chapter 13 - Shop Until You're Dropped! **

Two weeks later, Lois and Chloe decided to go to the mall and invited Kara and Barbara to join them along with Clark and Dick who were pushed by the girls to join them.

Lois and Clark were dancing around each other for the last couple of weeks embarrassed about the previous week and the fact Harley kept trying to set them up in different situations. She was always locking them in some tight place (safes, bathrooms, closets) but they started to understand what she was up to and ran away from her.

Besides the fact that Clark was also avoiding Lois due to the fact that now she knew his secret. He was afraid Lois wouldn't understand like Chloe did. And he would be rejected by her. So he keep trying to ignore those feelings.

Kara was buying some new clothes while Barbara was with Chloe in the computer section looking for hard drives. Lois and Clark were together in the make up department since Lois needed a new red lipstick.

" Smallville, we need to talk," she shouted while she was applying some lipstick on her lips while looking at her reflection on the mirror. "We never got to talk about... you know... after you saved me."

" I know." Clark gulped really nervous.

" Clark, don't worry about that. Your secret is safe with me. You are a meta human like Chloe, right? It's not big deal."

" No, i'm not a meta human like Chloe, Lois," Clark explained making Lois turn to face him. "I'm not even from here.," he whispered in her ear.

" Here where? Smallville?" Lois asked confused.

" No, Earth," Clark explained making Lois stare at him.

" So, where are you from then?" She asked as Clark pointed to the ceiling. "You are kidding, right?"

" No, i'm not. I came from a planet called Krypton," He explained always being careful to look around to see if there's anyone around besides them. "Krypton was destroyed on the day I was sent to Earth. I'm the reason of the first meteor shower, Lois."

Lois blinked confused. "So... you are like what... a Martian?

" More like a Kryptonian. You don't need to be afraid. I would never hurt you."

" Clark, I'm not afraid. Alien or no alien you are still the same Clark to me: dork, brooding, bad dresser," she said with a grin. "But also someone who has a huge heart, is selfless, honest, honorable. I'm proud to be your friend, Clark."

Clark opened a big smile and sighed relieved. "Really? You mean that?"

" Of course I meant it. Did I ever lie to you before?" She asked while they were walking to the line to pay for merchandise they bought. Kara was already in the same line and was hearing their whole conversation with her super hearing.

" No, you didn't. You were always honest with me, Lois. And that's why I like our banter."

" So, you don't need to be afraid. I'm your friend and I'll be always around if you need to talk."

" Thanks, Lois. It means a lot to me you feel like that."

" You're welcome, Smallville. What are friends for?" she asked with a grin when the woman at the cash register gave Lois her package with the lipstick and then a bag with her clothes before Lois got bumped into by a blonde girl. "Hey, watch it!" she complained before noticing the girl was Holly Chance. "Holly? What an amazing coincidence. What are you doing here?"

" Well, I needed some new make up and Jimmy suggested this department store. He told me everything here is on sale. And I love a good sale."  
" I see." Lois shook her head before her cellphone rang. Holly took the chance to switch the packages with the lipstick without Lois before anybody noticed. "Yes, it's me. Yes, I've been trying to speak with the editor of the Gotham Gazette all week. Yes, I'll hold." She sighed frustrated.

" Still trying to find more details about Harley Quinn?" Chloe suddenly asked as she, Barbara and Dick joined them in the line.

" Yes, but it's impossible to find anything about her that is not classified."

" Well, it was good to talk with you but I have to go. See you later, babes!" Holly shouted before running away from the store as Lois, Clark, Babs, Dick, Chloe and Kara looked at her confused.

" She is really a weird girl," Barbara commented. "Anyway, Lois you can drop in at the hotel later. Our boss finally sent us a CD with all the information about Harley Quinn you might need."

" Really? That is great. I don't know what to say."

" Don't worry," Dick said with a smile putting his arms around Babs. "It was our pleasure.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14: Chemistry

**Chapter 14 - Chemistry **

After the shopping spree and dropping the bags at Lois's apartment, they came back to the Daily Planet but since it was a very slow day, while Chloe was helping Jimmy to pick some pictures, Lois and Clark decided to come back to the Planet. This doesn't make sense are they leaving the Planet, is that what you mean?

They were already in the elevator when suddenly it bounced making them exchange worried looks as all the lights went off.

"Clark, I think we are stuck!" Lois pointed out as she noticed an instrumental version of Girl from Ipanema playing.

"We are not stuck, Lois. I'm sure the elevator will work again soon…"

"We are stuck, Smallville. Face it. Listen to me, we are not moving."

"Isn't that the same meaning of stuck?" Clark enquired making Lois roll her eyes.

"That's exactly my point. Where's the emergency button?" Lois asked before pushing the button but nothing happened. "Weird. Didn't work!"

Clark starts to punch the door trying to call the attention of somebody.

"Hey, can somebody help us here?" He shouted a little nervous. "We are stuck."

"It's useless, Smallville. We have to wait!" Lois suggested while she started to walk up and down.  
Later on in the Daily Planet, Chloe was pushing the button to call the elevator but it didn't work. Jimmy was by her side holding his camera bag and they were in a rush to leave the office for an interview and a romantic date. Suddenly Kara appeared, surprising them.

"Kara? How did you come here?" Jimmy asked surprised. "The elevator isn't working."

Kara looked at Chloe and then to the window and shared a grin with her. "I took the stairs. What's wrong with the elevator?"

"I don't know. It's been four hours not working and I'm worried about Lois and Clark. They still didn't come back from their coffee break," Chloe explained.

"Do you think they are stuck in the elevator?" Kara asked worried. "Oh My God!"

"It's a possibility. The elevator isn't working and I can't reach their cell phones." Chloe pointed out worried. "I can't think of another possibility."

Holly Chance appeared carrying some papers and a red purse.

"Hey, Holly. It's better if you take the stairs when you leave. The elevator isn't working," Jimmy suggested as Holly opened a big smile.

"I know. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Weird." Kara looked at her suspicious as she left. "There' s something fishy here. And I'll find out what it is."

In the elevator, Clark was leaning against the wall while Lois was still walking up and down.

"That's it! Five Hours is too long to wait in a tiny elevator!" Lois said angry taking off her brown jacket and putting her hair in a ponytail. After 5 hours wouldn't Lois be bursting for the toilet?

"What are you going to do, Lois?" Clark enquired suspicious.

"What do you think I'm going to do, Clark?" She took off her high heels. "I'm trying to get us out of here."

"How?"

"Help me here," Lois said as Clark lifted her on his shoulders as Lois had her legs on Clark's shoulders. "Maybe we can escape through this tube/vent?. And please, try not to look under my skirt."

"Lois, this will never work," Clark said exasperated trying to move himself with Lois's weight when suddenly he lost his balance and fell onn the floor with Lois on top of him looking directly at his baby blues feeling his hard breath against her, their lips almost touching.

"You looked!" Lois accused before she stood up and sat in the corner frustrated and she picked up a notepad and a pen.

"Lois, what are you doing now? Another of your Mission Impossible plans?"

"It's more like a Die Hard plan. I'm writing my will because I'm pretty sure we're going to die today."

"Don't be dramatic, Lois. You will not going to die."

"Yes, I am. At least of boredom." OK why doesn't Clark get them out?

Another two hours passed and this time both of them were sitting in the corner of the elevator. Clark was checking his watch at every five minutes and Lois was looking at her reflection in a small mirror she had on her purse.

"I look terrible!" Lois said still looking at the mirror. "I need some color in that face. Especially when the police find my dead body, I have to look good for the funeral."

"Lois…"

"I'm kidding, Clark. I'm kidding." she said before starting to search for something in her purse.

"Lois, what are doing now?" Clark asked annoyed. "And stop saying stuff like that, you look great!"

"How can you say that? I look like Casper's sister," she said before putting a little blush on her cheeks. "Mr Grant can't see me like this." Lois finally found what she was looking for, the lipstick she bought earlier. She opened the bottle and started to brush it against her lips making Clark stare at her. "How do I look?"

"I already said before… you look great Lois."

Lois stood up and walked in the elevator feeling a little suffocated. "It's hot in here, isn't it?" she said as she took off her red blouse, leaving her pink laced bra visible for Clark's sight and he gulped nervously. "I can't breathe. Clark, I can't breathe."

"Lois, calm down." He pulled her into his arms caressing her hair with tenderness. "Are you having a panic attack? Are you claustrophobic?"

"I guess so." Lois sighed still nervous hugging Clark when she suddenly started to sniff his hair. "You smell really good today. Do you know that?"

Clark gulped nervous still hugging her. "Thanks. You smell really nice too, Lois."

"Thank you," she whispered in his hear nuzzling her nose in his neck making Clark giggle a little feeling the tickles.

"Lois, what are you doing?" Clark inquired confused.

"Kissing your neck. Man, you really smell great today," Lois pointed out biting Clark on the neck.

"Lois, stop!" He pushed her away and she looked at him confused.

"Why? You don't want me?" she asked staring at him.

"Of course I want you. I want this more than anything… wait… Did I say that out loud?" Clark furrowed his brow confused by his own words. "Anyway, you are not yourself, Lois. Maybe is the heat or because you're panicking or…"

"Cut the crap, Clark!" she snapped at him angry by his rejection. "I want you, you want me… what is stopping us?" she pushed him against the wall making Clark have a weird feeling of dejavu.

"Not again!"

Lois came closer to him, ripped off his shirt and gave him a very fierce kiss making Clark let himself get lost in Lois's lips like there was no tomorrow.

***  
Three hours later, Chloe, Jimmy and Kara were still trying to figure out a way to help Lois and Clark without have any idea they were really stuck in each others lips during a make out session in the elevator.

Chloe and Jimmy were trying to contact the company to fix the elevator while Kara was snooping around Holly's desk.

"Do you want something here?" Holly asked annoyed as she was sitting on her desk working on her column.

"Not really. Sorry to bother you." Kara left her desk and approached Jimmy and Chloe. "Guys, I have a weirdest feeling about this Holly."

"Why do you say that?" Jimmy asked scratching his head.

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling with her around. She gives me the creeps." Kara explained as Chloe and Jimmy stared at her. "I think she is Harley Quinn."

"What?" Chloe and Jimmy asked in unison.

"Think about it. Every single place we were, Harley just popped out. I think Lois was right. She was really following us… or them."

"Them?" Chloe asked furrowed her bow.

"Lois and Clark. I think Harley also noticed their chemistry and now she is doing everything to set them up even if they don't want it."

"So, what do we do then?"

"First we need to split up. Jimmy you'll be our bait to lure Harley."

"Me? Why me?" Jimmy enquired not liking the sound of that.

"Because she seems to like you… and can I blame her?" Kara said with a wink making Chloe look at her. "Anyway, you will distract her and try to stray her away from her desk."

"Just try to keep your lips far away from hers, okay?" Chloe advised worried.

"Now Chloe… you will help me too. What is that word that Clark likes to call Lois?" Kara frowned trying to remember the exactly word. "Snooping. We will snoop at her desk once she's left."

"Seems like a plan. But what about Lois and Clark?" Jimmy remembers them as Kara smiled.

"They will be fine. Maybe putting them stuck in the elevator was a good idea after all. I can't stand their bickering anymore. They need to kill that sexual tension once and for all!"

"I hope you are right, Kara." Chloe sighed as they were ready to put their plan in action. "Or Clark will kill me… us."

"And Lois will help to hide the bodies," Jimmy added sarcastically.

"Come on. We need to find out what Harley is really up to. Besides putting these two together of course," Kara explained while she approached Holly's desk again.

***

Later on in the elevator, Clark and Lois were still kissing passionately, deepening. Clark captured Lois's lips like it was part of his mouth making her moan inside of his mouth.

Lois's hands traveled along Clark's abs feeling his muscular body and touching his broad arms with desire. Clark pulled her waist next to him as their tongues collided together.

"This feels good." Lois was humming without having any control of her actions. "And I can't stop it."

"Me neither. You smell delicious, Lois," Clark said as he gulped nervously when suddenly he pushed Lois away and she frowned at him in confusion. "Lois, we can't."

"Can't what, Clark?"

"Doing it. Not here. Not now."

"Why not? I know you want it as much as I do," Lois pointed out crossing her arms. "If kissing you is like that, can you imagine how it is when we reach the really good stuff?

"I know, Lois. Believe me, I know. But not like that. Not here. Something is making us act like this and it's taking control of our actions. I can't see to control everything like the kisses but I need to control my body," he explained letting out a frustrated sigh. "Being stuck in this elevator isn't helping either. Can we… just be lean against each other?"

"No kisses?" Lois asked with a pout face.

"I don't think it's a good idea. Look at us," Clark pointed out as Lois noticed a shirt less Clark and Lois looked at herself and noticed she was also only with her bra exposed.

"Oh My God! You are right!" Lois nodded as she put her shirt and jacket back on as Clark did the same. They sat next to each other as Lois leaned her head on Clark's shoulder.

"What we do now?" Clark enquired confused. "We have to do something to kill time."

"What do you feel about singing?" Lois suggested as Clark looked at her confused. "Come on. It will be fun. I start…"

_When you're down and troubled  
And you need some loving care  
And nothing, nothing is going right  
Close your eyes and think of me  
And soon I will be there  
To brighten up even your darkest night  
_  
Clark looked at her amused and Lois rolled her eyes. "Come on, Clark. I know you know the song."

Clark cleared his throat and started to sing with her as they leaned closer to each other and they shared a tender look before Lois lay her head on Clark's chest.

_You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there  
You've got a friend _

"Clark, do you think we will ever get out of here?" she suddenly asked as Clark caressed her hair with caring.

"Of course we will. Have a little faith, Lois. Probably until tomorrow… or maybe before, everything is going to be okay. Now sing it."

Lois sighed and smiled as they kept singing.

_If the sky above you  
Grows dark and full of clouds  
And that old north wind begins to blow  
Keep your head together  
And call my name out loud  
Soon you'll hear me knocking at your door_

"Thanks for being so calm, Clark. You are a good friend."

"You're welcome, Lois. I'm just glad you are okay."

***

At The Daily Planet, Kara was approaching Holly's desk who looked at her annoyed.

"What? What do you want now, Blondie?"

"What is that?" Kara asked pointing to the computer screen making Holly sigh annoyed.

"It's a computer."

"Oh. And that?" Kara asked playing dumb while Jimmy was approaching her desk.

"It's a mouse. Look, do you want something in particular or you just take your day off to annoy me?"

"No, I just wanted to chit chat a little."

"Hey, Holly," Jimmy said interrupting them. "You free for a coffee? I think we need a break. It's almost eight and everyone is gone already. They used the stairs since the elevator still broken."

"I'm free as a bird, Jimbo. I would love to drink some coffee to finish my column."

"Great, come on!" Jimmy said as he and Holly left the bullpen to go to the kitchen were the good coffee was.

"Now, come on. We don't have much time," Kara pointed out as they opened the draws of Holly's desk to sneak a look at. "Bunch of letters, colorful pens, a box with lipsticks from South America." Kara smelled the lipstick. "Smells nice too." She put the lipstick back in the box before putting it back in the drawer. "Bingo! Some tools! I can bet she used them to stop the elevator!"

"Kara, look!" Chloe opened another drawer full of money and jewelry. "This must be the stolen goods from the Metropolis Bank two nights ago."

"And the final proof…" Kara said with a proud grin. "A picture of her boyfriend… The Joker."

"So, she is really Harley Quinn."

"I told you." Kara heard something with her super hearing. "They are back. Now, let's play dumb for a while. At least until we talk to Lois and Clark."

"Okay."

On the next morning, Lois and Clark opened their eyes to notice the elevator door open as Chloe, Jimmy and Kara were staring at them. Lois was still laying down on Clark's chest looking really comfortable with her arms around him.

They stood up noticing the three pair of eyes looking at them, but ignoring them. They walked together without saying a word to Kara, Chloe or Jimmy, still singing "You got a friend."

Holly arrived minutes later noticing their happy faces. "Good morning, kids. Did you have a good night?"

"We did," Lois and Clark said together.

"Terrible to sleep, tough," Clark pointed out.

"But it was great," Lois remarked as she walked to her desk looking for a chocolate bar she had there.

"Seems you two had a really good time," Kara said with a mischievous grin.

"You can say that," Lois said trying to hide her goofy smile. "I need to work right now! Smallville, I need those files now!"

"In a minute, Lois!"

"What did I say before?" Jimmy said with a proud smile. "They have chemistry all right."

"Man, we need to lock them up more often," Kara pointed out making Chloe laugh.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15: Girls Night Out

**Chapter 15 - Girls Night Out **

One week later, Barbara had invited Kara, Chloe and Lois for a girls night in her hotel room while Dick and Jimmy would spend the night at the farm with Clark.

"So are you ready for our movie night?" Babs asked with a smile on her face.

"More than ready," Lois pointed out with a proud grin. "You know, it's been a while I don't do this… you know… hanging out with my friends…"

"That's true. Me and Lois used to do that all the time." Chloe nodded as they approached the bed and sit down. "But we've been so busy lately."

"And I never did something like that before but seems fun so far," Kara added really excited. "So, what we do now?"

"It's a slumber party, Kara," Chloe explained. "Usually we put on our pajamas, put some movie on to watch while we eat junk food and drink something alcoholic."

"And talk about boys.," Lois reminded Chloe with a mischievous smirk. "Aka Clark, Jimmy and Dick."

"Right."

"Lois, I almost forgot," Barbara interrupted them before picking up a CD box and giving it to her. "Here's the CD with Harley Quinn's files. Our boss sent them to us this morning."

"Thank you, Barbara. I appreciate it."

"And speaking of which." Kara snapped her fingers because she almost forgot to mention it to her. "We found out who Harley Quinn is."

"You did?" Lois widened her eyes surprised. "Who is she?"

"Holly Chance," Kara and Chloe said together. "While you and Clark were locked in the elevator, we decided to snoop at her desk and we found some evidence proving that."

"That's great. But if she's still undercover, let's pretend we don't know who she is yet. I want have some fun, first. She's still living in Jimmy's building, right Chlo?"

"Right."

"Good. She will not know what hit her after I put my plan in action."

"Speaking of Action…" Chloe interrupted her. "What happened between you and Clark in the elevator?"

"Yeah, you too looked like two love birds when you left," Kara added.

"Nothing happened. Besides no offense but it's not of your business," Lois snapped at them annoyed.

"Oh, then something definitely happened!" Chloe said sarcastically. "Come on, Lois. Tell me something!"

"Chloe, tonight it's not about me or Clark. Can we drop this and watch the damn movie?"

"Fine!" Chloe sighed frustrated. "She still in denial," she whispered so Kara could hear her.

"I noticed," Kara whispered back. "We need to do something… and fast."

***

At the Kent farm; Clark, Jimmy and Dick were also hanging out together watching a game on TV while Jimmy was also pushing Clark's buttons to find out what happened between him and Lois in the elevator.

"Come on, C.K!" Jimmy insisted. "Give me something."

"Jimmy, stop it! I will not tell you anything! Can you drop it?"

"Come on, Clark. When we catch you and Lois in the elevator you look pretty cozy sleeping together and then singing when you left? Something must have happened."

"Jimmy… I don't think this is a good idea."

"Clark, I know the feeling, believe me," Dick interrupted then patting Clark's shoulder. "Me and Babs were exactly like you and Lois when we first met. Bickering, banter and fighting but we realized how deep our feelings were about each other and let our hearts speaks for ourselves."

"Look guys, I really appreciate you are trying to help but the simple truth is that Lois and I are just good friends and I like our relationship the way it is."

"Are you sure?" Jimmy asked rolling his eyes. "You and Lois would be great together. You got chemistry you know."

"Yes, now can we watch the game?"

"Fine." Jimmy sighed frustrated before whispering to Dick. "This is not over."

The next day, Lois and Clark went to Lois's apartment before Lois could go to work.

"Clark, really… you don't need to do this…" Lois complained annoyed before Clark was willing to wait for her to get dressed. "You can go to the Planet without me. It's no big deal. We are not married for God's sakes! We don't need to do everything together!"

"I know that, Lois but it's no trouble at all. I have to drop Dick at the hotel anyway, so since I gave you a ride back here I can give you another to the Planet."

"If you insist…" When they opened the door of the apartment they were surprised to find Harley Quinn in person sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"Harley? Lois and Clark asked together surprised to found her there.

"It was about time for you to pop up. I waited here the whole night, you know?"

"Waited for what?" Clark enquired suspicious.

"To get your kids together, of course," she explained with a sigh. "Since the elevator plan didn't work."

"It was you?"

"Yep."

"Didn't you already try everything and failed?" Lois asked sarcastically crossing her arms. "What are you going to do next? Tie us together in the shower?"

Harley looked at her and smiled before popping up her gun. "That's exactly what I'm going to do, Miss Lane…"

**TBC **


	16. Chapter 16: Roller Coaster of Love

**Chapter 16 - Roller Coaster of Love **

Later at Lois's bathroom, she and Clark were in the shower tied up to each other with pantyhose.

"Help!" Lois screamed with the hope somebody would hear her.

"Great, Lois. Look what you did!" Clark complained looking annoyed.

"Me? So this is now my fault?"

"You suggested to her to tied us here, didn't you?"

"You are unbelievable, Clark. This is not my fault."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not!" Lois sighs frustrated. "Look, we have to get out here. Can you not… I don't know? Do something?"

"Can't. I already tried. She tied us too tight.. I guess she was a girl scout when she was younger. Well, I can try to burn them."

"And fry me instead? No way!" Lois shouted furious. "I know. Turn on the shower."

"Why?" Clark frowned confused.

"We turn the shower and then we get wet to loosen up the pantyhose and get out of here," Lois explained as they turned on the water with their elbows.

The water started to fall over their bodies making them wet.

"Now, we need some lubrication," Lois suggested pointing her head to Clark's left. "Pick up the shampoo with your mouth." Clark picked up the shampoo and opened the lid with his mouth before letting the box slide between their bodies. "Ready? Squeeze!"

"What?" Clark inquired confused.

"One… two… three… Squeeze!" They collided their bodies together as the liquid of the shampoo starts to pop up on them spilling between their clothes and pantyhose's. "Now jump, Clark!"

"What for?" Clark asked as they start to jump together before bursting into laughter when the pantyhose started to loosen up as Lois had predicted.

"It worked!" Clark said happy hugging Lois and still laughing as they were taking off the wet pantyhose.

"I think I need a cigarette right now," Lois teased making Clark rolls his eyes still grinning at her.

"That was great Lois. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Clark." They locked eyes for a moment as Clark leaned his head closer to Lois his lips close to hers almost brushing against each other. Lois gulped nervous before running away and picking up a towel as she headed to the living room.

Clark followed her also picking up a towel to dry himself. Lois sat on the couch drying her hair as Clark did the same looking confused at her but without saying anything.

"Lois… why did you…"

"Do what Clark?" she asked pretending to ignore the subject while she was looking for a mirror in her purse.

"We almost kissed and you run."

"Please, Clark. We were excited because we accomplished something, so we got our feelings confused. It was a spare of the moment thing. It didn't mean anything."

Clark looked at her disappointed before sighing annoyed.

"Fine!"

"Good. So we're clear?"

"I guess so," Clark said grumpy crossing his arms as Lois picked up a lipstick and applied it on her mouth. She started to feel dizzy and put her hand on her head as she closed her eyes.

"Is it hot in here?" she asked as Clark look at her and frowned.

"Oh Oh…"

Lois opened her eyes and looked at Clark and smiled. Clark frowned as Lois approached him, caressing his face with her hand. "Clark, do you know you look so sexy all wet?"

"Huh… thanks?" Clark said worried about what was happening to Lois. "Look Lois, you aren't yourself and it's better if we try…"

"You talk too much…" Lois said before placing a passionate kiss on Clark's lips and he tried to resist but not too much as the lipstick formula started to act in his system as well making him lose his inhibitions.

Lois sat on Clark's lap, opening the buttons of his flannel shirt and throwing it on the floor.

Clark took off Lois's tank top while their tongues collided in each other's mouths, feeling each others hard breath. Clark started to caress Lois's legs under her jeans making her moan while she was undoing his belt.

"Lois, I think we shouldn't…" Clark moaned on her mouth trying to be reasonable but Lois wasn't listening to him.

"Hush, Clark… Yes, we should…" she said sliding his belt off his jeans ready to open his zipper as Chloe, Jimmy and Kara interrupted them as they barged in looking surprised at the duo.

"What is going on here?" Chloe asked confused and surprised at them.

"Look to me they were playing house," Jimmy pointed out with a sarcastic smirk as Lois took her hands away from Clark's zipper and they looked really embarrassed. "So, that's what happened in the elevator?"

They blushed crimson while they put their clothes back on trying to look normal.

"Why are you wet?" Kara asked with a sarcastic smile.

"Harley Quinn!" Clark and Lois finally said together.

"She did that?" Chloe asked skeptical as they nodded their heads. "How?"

"She tied us together in the shower," Lois explained avoiding Chloe's judgmental eyes.

"But we freed ourselves and came to here to get dry," Clark added as the trio were still looking at them suspiciously.

"Right."

"And she did what?" Jimmy asked crossing his arms. "Put a gun to your head so you would kiss? Because if we hadn't interrupted you, you probably would be into the good stuff right now."

"Please, Jimmy. Don't put images on my head," Chloe complained screwing up her eyes.

"Sorry."

"Well… we don't know what happened," Clark said still embarrassed. "We were talking, and then Lois put on the lipstick and the next thing we were…"

"Lip lockers?" Jimmy teased.

"Making out?" Kara added.

"Almost doing it?" Chloe pointed out.

"Yes." Lois and Clark bowed their heads still avoiding their eyes and blushing even more as Kara picked the lipstick up and smelt it.

"It's the same lipstick that was in Holly's drawer. The one she received from South America."

"Lois… did you use the lipstick when you were in the elevator with Clark?" Chloe asked as Lois looked confused at her.

"Yes, I bought it that morning."

"Wait a minute," Kara interrupted them. "Wasn't Holly in the same store you bought it in? And didn't she bump into you?"

"Yes," Lois said,frowning. "Oh My God. You are right. She exchanged the packages."

"What did you feel after you put on?" Jimmy inquired.

"Hot. Dizziness… lust, love, passion…" Lois confessed without knowing why she was saying that. "And a desirable (irresistible better word here?) feeling to tell the truth."

"Yeah, me too." Clark nodded as he smiled uncomfortably. "After Lois kissed me, of course. I wanted to say I want her… I love her."

"And I love him."

"And since she now knows about my…" But before Clark said too much, Chloe interrupted him.

"Okay. There's something weird in this substance that takes away your inhibitions and apparently is making you tell the truth. Seems this one is more powerful than that one from Valentine's Day."

"Why we don't bring it to STAR LABS to analyze this?" Jimmy suggested. "We can find out what it is really made of."

"Great idea, Jimmy!" Chloe smirked with a smile kissing him on the cheek making him flush a little. A smirk is just a small smile but with some sarcasm behind it usually

"Wait a minute. I just remembered something." Kara snapped her fingers excited. "Doesn't Harley have a friend who is a chemist or a botanist or something like that?"

"Yes…" Chloe nodded while she picked up her cell phone and started to dial. "Babs? It's Chloe. What's the name of Harley's best friend? Poison Ivy? That's her. We think she might be involved. What's her expertise? Pheromones?" She looked at Lois and Clark and smile devilishly. "Really? You don't say. No, we can handle it. When are you coming back to Metropolis? Tomorrow? Okay, then. We'll talk when you get back." Chloe turned off the phone with an amused grin. "Well, at least now we know this lipstick is full of pheromones. No wonder you've been acting like… that!"

"Great! That's what I needed! Another lipstick what makes me drool over Clark," Lois said really annoyed. "That's it! I had it! I will put my plan in action tomorrow and we can catch that clown!"

"What are you going to do?" Kara asked confused.

"Well, since she thinks me and Clark would be a cute couple, let's make her think we really are. That her plan really worked and we are happy together. Then we can catch her and really stop this nonsense once and for all."

"Do you think it will work?" Clark inquired, they stood up together.

"Sure it will. Did you say she is undercover at the Planet as Holly right?" Chloe nodded. "And she lives in Jimmy's building, right?" Jimmy nodded. "Piece of cake."

"Okay. We will take this lipstick to STAR LABS and inform you as soon as possible," Chloe said while they were leaving the apartment.

"Great." Lois smirked. "Harley will not know what hit her tomorrow."

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17: The Messers Become the Messi

**Chapter 17 - The Messers Become the Messies **

The next day at the Daily Planet, Holly was alone in the elevator talking into her cell phone.

"Red, you are a genius. What did you put on that lipstick?"

"What else, my dear?" Poison Ivy said at the other end of line. "Pheromones, my specialty. I also added a little of some natural aphrodisiacs besides a truth serum."

"A truth serum? I'll repeat! You are a genius!" Harley said excited. "Now they can talk about their feelings." She noticed the elevator just hit her floor before she opened the doors. "Gotta go, red! Talk to you later!"

"Just tell me how it ends up!"

"I will. Don't worry."

Holly entered the bullpen and headed to her desk that was already full of letters from fans of her column Chance of Love. She sighed before starting to read the first one.

At the same moment, Lois and Clark came from another elevator and Clark looked a little nervous.

"Just remember, Clark. We are deeply in love. We can't live without each other. And try not to drool when you kiss me."

"I didn't drool on you."

"Yes, you did."

"I didn't… we are here!" Clark whispered as the elevator opened and Holly/Harley were surprised to see them kissing passionately. They noticed the elevator was already on their floor as Clark put his hands on Lois's waist and walked with her to their desks. "Good Morning."

"Good Morning!" Holly said dropping the letters on the floor surprised and happy that her plan to set them up finally worked. "What do we have here? Since when are you two an item?"

"Since yesterday when I realized Clark is the man of my dreams," Lois explained with a big fake smile and her arms around Clark's neck.

"And Lois is the woman I want to spend my whole life with," Clark added also with a fake grin. "I can't live without her anymore. She is my heart and soul."

"Clark… that's enough," Lois whispered in his ear while they shared another fake kiss. "Don't get too sappy, please!"

"Hey, I'm just doing my part of the plan," Clark said between his teeth.

"I know but enough of this lovey dovey act because I would hate to kiss you and punch you in the same day."

"Okay."

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Holly said really happy as she put herself between them and put her arms on their shoulders. "Im sure you will live happily ever after. Like in the movies… and fairytales."

"I'm sure we will." Lois looked at Clark trying hard not to laugh. "We are thinking we might go grab a coffee. Do you want to join us?" Lois asked while Chloe and Jimmy arrived.

"I would love to but I have all these letters to answer. I'm quite popular, you know? I can't disappoint my fans. Besides, three is a crowd. Go and have a good time."

"Don't worry. We will." Clark blinked to Chloe and Jimmy to keep an eye on her while he and Lois would investigate Harley's apartment.

***  
Later on at Jimmy's building, Lois opened the door of Harley's apartment after Lois used a hair clip to open the lock.

"Works like a charm!" Lois said proudly with a smirk.

"Lois, what are doing here? We are breaking…"

"And entering…" She completed his sentence as they turned on the lights and closed the door. "What do you think we are doing, Clark? We are reporters… we are reporting. At least I'm."

"Seems to me we are snoopers and we are snooping," Clark complained not feeling comfortable. "Lois, this is wrong. What are you think we will find out here?"

"Evidence."

"Evidence?" Clark frowned confused.

"Evidence, Clark. Maybe a piece of paper that proves Holly Chance is Harley Quinn. A letter from the cuckoo's house saying she is a nut, maybe a picture of the Joker or…"

"A dead body?" Clark asked pointing to the balcony.

"How did you…?"

"X-Ray vision." He explained as they run to the balcony as Clark found a dead body of an old woman inside a freezer. "That's probably Mrs Chance."

"Poor thing." Lois said with a sad face as Clark came back inside. "Do you think Harley… killed her?"

"I don't think so, Lois." Clark came back to the living room as he kept opening and closing drawers and closets like he was looking for something. "Harley doesn't look the type."

"She hangs out with The Joker, did you forget?"

"No, I didn't forget but she is trying so hard to put us together. Maybe Jimmy is right. She not as bad as she seems."

"Are you on her side now?" Lois crossed her arms shocked. "I can't believe it! After everything she did to us! After everything she put us through…"

"I found it!" Clark picked out a note from a drawer next to the bed. "It's a suicide note from Mrs Roth Chance."

"What does it say?"

"She is killing herself because her husband left her and since she has no kids or family, she doesn't have a reason to live."

"Wow. That was harsh of him," Lois commented sad. "But why has she left her body here all this time? Is she dumb or what? We have to warn the authorities."

"And Nightwing and Batgirl," Clark reminded her. "We're going to need their help to catch Harley once for all."

**TBC **


	18. Chapter 18: Justice League of America

**Chapter 18 - Justice League of America **

At night in Metropolis, Lois and Clark decided to pop into Barbara and Dick's hotel suite on Metropolis Inn. To their surprised, Barbara legs were injured.

"What happened?" Lois asked concerned looking at Barbara.

"Ahhh… this is so stupid!" Barbara sighed annoyed. "I was fighting with The Joker and his goons inn Gotham City and twisted my ankle during the fight. I have to put my feet up and rest for two whole weeks."

"That's too bad." Lois sighed darting her eyes. "We were hoping you could help us with Harley."

"How?" Dick asked confused.

"We found a dead body in her apartment but she didn't do it. Seems the lady who used to live there killed herself," Clark explained with a serious expression on his face. "But we need to catch her anyway."

"But with you like that it will never work," Lois pointed out frustrated. "What do we do now?"

"I have an idea," Barbara interrupted them and she picked something out of her purse. She gave Lois and Clark two earplugs. "This is connected to my laptop. I designed them a while ago, I thought it would be useful some day. I'll instruct you while you execute the plan. Dick will help me from here."

"You know what?" Lois said with a smirk looking at the earplugs in her palm. "This might work."

Suddenly Chloe, Jimmy and Kara arrived in their room and they looked out of breath.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Clark asked confused.

"I … need… some… air." Jimmy pointed out trying to breath.

"What is going on?" Babs asked as confused as Clark.

"Harley will try something today. I heard her talking on the phone with her pal Poison Ivy. She will try to rob the museum again," Kara explained with a serious look.

"And we wanted to warn you before you leave," Chloe added also out of breath. "We ran here from the Planet."

"We also wanted to give you this," Kara pointed out with a smirk and she gave Clark a piece of paper with the Star Labs logo. "The results of the analysis of what's in that lipstick. You'll never guess what it had in it."

"What?" Lois and Clark asked in unison.

"Pheromones, aphrodisiacs and truth serum," Jimmy completed also smirking.

"That's why you were acting like that," Chloe reminded them.

"Yeah, Chloe." Lois nodded already impatient. "That's explains a lot. Thanks. We owe you one. Now we need to go, we have a clown to catch!"

***

Later on in the museum, Harley Quinn arrived alone this time but to her surprise Lois and Clark had been expecting her.

"Going somewhere, Harley?" Lois asked with a sarcastic tone. "Or should I call you, Holly… Holly Chance?"

"So you figured out my secret identity. Good golly, you are good!"

"She is," Clark said trying not to smile.

"So, what do you think you are going to do? Arrest me?" Harley asked in a mocking tone. "You can't take me."

"Maybe not but we aren't alone," Lois said with a smile crossing her arms as she pointed out to the wing in front of them as Harley noticed Kara, Jimmy and Chloe there.

"Are you kidding me?" Harley started to laugh really hard. "You really think that the three stooges can take me? With Freckles and the Bloodies?"

"We will try." Jimmy said with a serious look. "Sorry, Harley. It's not personal but…"

"It's okay, Jimbo."

"Are you done?" Chloe asked already jealous.

"Okay. Talk time is over," Kara said approaching Harley. "Let's kick some ass!"

"Kara, wait!" Clark tried to warn her before Harley gave her a big punch in the face making her falls to the floor.

"Wow," Lois said surprised. "How did she get so strong?"

"Maybe she is also drinking some of the Poison Ivy's formulas," Chloe pointed out worried.

"As a matter of fact I am," Harley confessed with a mischievous smile. "They accelerate my metabolism making me stronger and faster. Also I can hang out with red without being contaminated by her toxins."

"That's explains a lot," Jimmy said scratching his head.

Clark approached Kara with Lois, helping her to stand up. "Kara are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, my ego is hurting but I'm fine."

Chloe and Jimmy tried to catch Harley with a net but she managed to escape with a pirouette making them bang heads.

"I would love to stay and chat but I got to go!" she said before running away. Lois and Clark kept following her and they watched her jump onto a motorcycle and speed away.

Lois and Clark shared looks before they entered Lois's car to follow her. After chasing Harley for a while, they were surprised to notice Harley had stopped her motorcycle next to a cliff where a balloon was waiting for her and she jumped in before releasing the balloon and it started to float.

"You gotta to be kidding me!" Lois remarked really surprised.

"Now what?" Clark asked before Lois pulled him by the hand.

"See you later, kids! I would love to stay and see how things will end up with you two but I need to go!"

"Not so fast!" Lois jumped grabbing the rope of the balloon as Clark jumped right after her with one of his super jumps and grabbed her legs.

"What idea was that?" Clark complained annoyed. "Now see where you got us into."

"So, now this is my fault?"

"In matter of fact…"

"Lois… Clark?" Barbara asked via their communication device interrupting their argument. "What's going on?"

"Barbara? Thank God! We lost conection with you after we left the museum!"

"I know. My hard drive had a small glitch but I've fixed it. So tell me, what's going on?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain but we are flying above Metropolis right now… on a balloon."

"Oh?"

"Yeah but not inside. We are just holding onto the rope!" Clark explained looking up at Lois a little worried since now he was holding onto the rope and they were positioned closer to each other, Lois was hugging him tight trying hard not to slip. "And I don't know how much time we can hold on."

"Hold on, guys. I'll send some help." Babs informed them. "Barbara out."

But after Barbara hang off, Lois started to slip even more.

"Clark, I can't hold anymore." She said with her voice trembling and with a worried look.

"Lois, hold on. I will pull you."

"I can't, Smallville. I don't have more strength. I'm sorry," Lois explained before she slipped from Clark's hand and started to fall from the sky. She closed her eyes ready to face her death when suddenly she felt something catch her. Clark had caught her in his arms and they were now flying under the Metropolis over Metropolis

"Don't worry, Lois. I caught you! I'll always catch you!" He said with a grin also making Lois smile, relieved.

"Yes, you do." She pulled his face next to hers and gave him a passionate kiss.

From the balloon, Harley was watching the whole scene with a silly grin on her face.

"Awww, finally!" she said out loud as Clark and Lois who were flying next to the balloon looked at her. "You know how long I've been waiting to see that?"

Clark grabbed the rope with one of his hands while Lois was holding onto his neck. "Okay, Harley. I think that's enough. You will come with us."

"Yeah, it's time to see your old friends in Arkham," Lois explained as they landed back on the cliff and Clark and Lois took Harley back to Metropolis in their car. "You will go back to Gotham tonight."

As Harley stepped outside their car she smiled devilishly at them. "Yeah, I noticed that. Okay, time to go! My job here is done!" She threw another gas bomb making everything cloudy during her escape.

But to her surprise she was stopped by Green Arrow, Impulse, Cyborg, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Kara and three new girls in the Justice League of America: The blonde bombshell Black Canary, the brunette Amazon Wonder Woman and the red head Hawkgirl.

"Good golly!" Harley said shocked. "That's so unfair!"

"Who called you?" Lois asked confused.

"Some woman named Oracle," Black Canary explained with a grin. "I'm Black Canary."

"Lois Lane and this is Clark Kent." Lois suddenly recognized Green Arrow aka Oliver Queen between them after Aquaman took Harley to the police car. "Ollie."

"Lois…" Oliver/Green Arrow gulped a little uncomfortable. "So, you know I'm…"

"Yes, I figure it out a while ago but it's water under the bridge, right? I guess it wasn't mean to be anyway…"

"I guess you are right. Friends?" Ollie offered his hand in a friendly gesture with a grin.

"You can count on that." Lois smiled shaking hands with him before noticing Nightwing and Batgirl arriving in the local area?.

"We can take her now," Batgirl said still limping with the help of a crutch. "Thank you so much for your help."

"You're welcome." Lois noticed the whole Justice League had disappeared and now only Green Arrow and Black Canary were with them. "Hey, what happened to the rest of them?"

"They got teletrasnportered to the WatchTower," Oliver explained grinning. "And since everything is under control now."

"They are probably needed in other place," Black Canary added. "Hey, I don't believe we met." She pointed out looking at Batgirl and Nightwing.

"I'm sorry. This is Batgirl and Nightwing," Clark introduced them smiling. "And these are…"

"Black Canary and Green Arrow," Batgirl said completing Clark's sentence for him. "I read about you guys in the newspapers. Are you really dating like the press want us to believe?"

"Well…" Oliver blushed a little concerned about Lois's feelings.

"That's okay," Lois said hugging Clark with tenderness. "I've moved on too. I'm just happy for you guys."

"Thank you," Black Canary and Green Arrow said in unison.

"Now can we get some rest? I really need to sleep… for days," Lois pointed out as they come back to their car.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19: Mad Love

**Chapter 19 - Mad Love**

Next day in Gotham City, Batgirl and Nightwing arrived at Arkaham asylum dragging Harley Quinn with them. She seemed too much cheerful being there again.

"There you go, Harley!" Batgirl said as she waited for the guard to open Harley's cell again. "Back to your old cell."

Poison Ivy was in the cell next to Harley and was observing the whole scene.

"Try to behave for the next couple of months," Nightwing advised with a smile. "Maybe the judge can considered (be more considerate?) during your next trial."

"I will." Harley smiled as she entered her cell that was covered with pictures of The Joker. "Thank You."

"Oh and I almost forget." Batgirl hit her head with her palm. "Lois and Clark asked me to give you this."

Batgirl handed to Harley a red envelope making Harley frown confused.

"What is this?"

"You have to open it to find out," Nightwing suggested.

"Right" Harley nodded suspicious. "Okay, there you go."

She opened the envelope afraid it might be a bomb but fto her surprise it was a thank you card with a picture of Lois and Clark hugging and smiling. The card said "Thank You" and was signed L & C.

"You're welcome," Harley whispered sighing as she sat on her bed after the guard closed the door of her cell.

"Behave, Harley!" Batgirl advised again. "For your own sake!"

"I will try. I promise." Harley waved her hand with a smile.

After Batgirl and Nightwing left, Poison Ivy put her head between the bars to talk to Harley.

"Hey Harl!" she whispered trying to call her attention. "Does this mean you got the happy ending you wanted for that couple of reporters?"

"You can bet on that, red!" Harley said with a goofy smile. "Thank you so much for helping me."

"My pleasure, after all what friends are for?" Ivy winked at her with a grin. "So, we have some time to kill… why don't you tell me everything that happened in Metropolis. Seems I missed all the fun."

"Oh Red, you have no idea. Here I was in Metropolis when I noticed two people that were perfect for each other and they didn't have a clue. Lois and Clark were in denial and without even knowing. So, I had to do something because it's my job to make people find their soulmates…"

As Harley kept telling Poison Ivy her adventures in Metropolis and how she set Lois and Clark up, the guard turned off the lights but that didn't stop them chatting.

At the Daily Planet, Lois was in the bullpen admiring her byline in the newspaper.  
_  
Harley Quinn causes panic in Metropolis by Lois Lane _

"Admiring your work?" Clark surprised Lois from behind hugging her waist before kissing her neck with tenderness.

"Yeah, it's good isn't?" Lois chuckled with a goofy smile. "Thank you for your help, Smallville. It means a lot."

"You're welcome, honey!" Clark whispered in her hear making Lois giggle.

"Honey? You never called me honey before." Lois giggled even more. "Say it again." (aww scene from Lois & Clark)

"Honey?"

"I like it," she confessed wrapping her arms around Clark's neck who blushes a little.

"You are my girlfriend now right? So I thought of a few nicknames I can call you…"

"Oh yeah?" Lois dropped the newspaper on her desk to pay full attention to him. "Like what?"

"Well…" he said kissing Lois's neck making her moan. "Sweetheart… baby… darling… my little tornado."

"That's original!" Lois pointed out before grabbing her purse and pulled Clark by the hand. "How about a cup of coffee? The day is slow, besides we can make out without people staring at us."

"I like it." Clark nodded as they entered the elevator and the doors closed.

"You know, it's weird that we got together because of Harley Quinn. After all the people who already tried to set us up, she is the one who succeeded. Very bizarre," Lois commented.

"Yeah. By the way, Ollie and Dinah invited us to have dinner with them tomorrow. Is that okay to you?"

"Yeah, sure. Like I said to him, Clark…" Lois confessed as she caressed Clark's face. "I've moved on with my life. I really found the man of my dreams."

Clark pulled Lois's waist next to his body bringing her face closer for a tender kiss. Lois closed her eyes and moaned into his mouth, feeling their tongues dance around each other.

"Clark…" Lois moaned still kissing him. "The elevator isn't moving."

"Lois… Did you…" Clark moaned between the kisses already hard to form any words. "Did you press the button?"

"Oh… no!" Lois chuckle before her finger reached the button Clark stopped her.

"No yet!" Clark suggested with a naughty grin before pressing the emergency button. "We still have a couple of minutes. We can have a little fun."

"That's why I'm crazy for you, Clark. You know how to be spontaneous without that Red K thing."

"I don't need any red Kryptonite to make me act like that, Lois. I have you and I love you."

"I love you too, Clark," She confessed with a smile before they were lost in each others arms again.

**The End**


End file.
